


Полевые испытания

by sunny_krolock



Series: 2018: мини G-PG-13 [8]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Adventure, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 07:44:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunny_krolock/pseuds/sunny_krolock
Summary: Ещё одна миссия времен первой пятилетки.





	Полевые испытания

**Author's Note:**

> Пост-ТОС, четвёртый год пятилетней миссии.

Джим Кирк очень гордился своим экипажем. Он мог бы поручиться за каждого, он твёрдо верил в профессионализм ботаников и инженеров, безопасников, геодезистов, ксенобиологов, навигаторов и врачей. Он знал, что ни один офицер на мостике не бросит свой пост перед лицом опасности, сколь неожиданной и смертельной она ни была бы. А если кто и потеряет самообладание, то разве что на мгновение. Все они безбожно устали, а в увольнительной последний раз были полтора земных месяца назад. И всё же за почти пять месяцев без ротации они притёрлись, сплотились и всякого успели повидать. Одним словом, не экипаж — мечта.

И теперь, вжимая Спока в стену окопа, он ни капли не сомневался, что Скотти найдёт способ пробиться сквозь магнитный фон, который надёжно экранировал планету от всевозможных сканирующих волн, и вытащит их из-под обстрела.

— Джим, у тебя кровь, — Спок осторожно пошевелился, высвободил правую руку и коснулся бедра Кирка.

— Ерунда, мистер Спок! На излёте задело.

— Сомнительно, капитан. — Спок выразительно посмотрел на него и приподнял бровь. — Биологическое строение землян таково, что поверхностные ранения редко сопровождаются обильной кровопотерей. И я сомневаюсь, что доктор Маккой одобрит пренебрежение базовыми правилами первой помощи.

— Ты прав, Боунза лучше не сердить, — согласился Джим. — Ну что ж, мистер Спок, придётся вам оказывать первую помощь капитану в боевых условиях.

Невдалеке взорвался снаряд, окоп засыпало кристаллизованной крошкой — уникальным астрогеологическим образцом. Спок с трудом выбрался из-под Джима и, сгорбившись, сел на землю. А тот привалился к стене и вытянул ноги. Даже при скудном освещении сквозь прореху в штанах рана выглядела неприятно.

— Нужен бы жгут, — заметил Джим.

Спок на его замечание ответил насмешливым взглядом и геологическим ножом отрезал от штанины длинную полосу.

— Вам ещё ткань для перевязки понадобится, не стесняйтесь, мистер Спок, — язвительно прокомментировал Джим.

— Доктор Маккой бы сейчас заметил, что вы, капитан, погубили карьеру медбрата, выбрав капитанство.

— «Зарыл талант в землю», — Джим улыбнулся. — Есть такое выражение.

— Я запомню, — мягко проговорил Спок.

Он наложил жгут, аккуратно стёр кровь у краёв раны и нахмурился:

— Джим, если нас не найдут в ближайшие несколько часов, или если нам не удастся выбраться из-под обстрела и добыть воды, у тебя начнётся заражение.

— Вы преувеличиваете, мистер Спок! — Как частенько случалось перед лицом опасности, Джим развеселился. — Проверьте ваш трикодер, должно быть, в него попал песок и он барахлит.

— Это не песок, а кристальное крошево неизученной структуры, — педантично уточнил Спок, но Джим, за четыре года их миссии узнавший его очень близко, уловил тень раздражения. Действительно, как можно так дилетантски относиться к инопланетному грунту! Меж тем, грунт обладал уникальными свойствами: поверхность планеты составлял сплошь плотный минерал, прозрачный в тех областях, где на него падал свет местного светила и мутный в глубине и в тени растений и выбитых снарядами глыб. Он был плодороден, так как похожие на пальмы деревья с высокими, лишёнными веток стволами и развесистой кроной виднелись у границ поля битвы. Рассмотреть деревья вблизи не удалось: начался обстрел. Скотти поднял на «Энтерпрайз» всех геологов, которые прямо у места высадки принялись за изучение грунта. А биологов, офицера безопасности Питерса и Джима со Споком, взявших курс на ближайшую пальмовую рощу, укрыл электромагнитный щит. Начинённые шрапнелью снаряды время от времени прорывались к земле, а вот луч транспортатора и сигналы коммуникаторов не могли.

Приказ изучить планету класса М в системе Дельта 369 пришёл восемь суток назад. Адмирал Кормак озвучил вводные и сердечно попросил Джима быть осторожнее. Несколько лет назад планету, которой присвоили имя Кристальная-1, взяли под наблюдение как потенциально готовую к созданию варп-технологий. Последние отчёты с патрульных кораблей изобиловали данными о вспышках высокочастотных магнитных возмущений (базового условия, при котором дилитиумные кристаллы не вступали в реакцию с антиматерией в варп-ядре), поэтому Штаб дал отмашку высадиться на поверхность и разведать, не создали ли аборигены первый варп-прототип.

Интуиция подсказывала Джиму, что до варп-технологий аборигены всё-таки не дошли, а подладили электромагнитные наработки для создания средств противовоздушной обороны; и что рапорт он, как на «Энтерпрайз» поднимется, подаст... не по форме, а по справедливости. Это ж надо было проморгать активные боевые действия на поверхности! Он точно видел, что Питерса, из безопасности, зацепило осколком снаряда и двое биологов тащили его под руки в укрытие. Его самого догнала картечь, Спока...

— У тебя тоже кровь, Спок, — встрепенулся он.

Спок поднял взгляд от трикодера.

— Капитан?

— Вот, гляди, — Джим коснулся его запястья, по которому из-под манжета форменки бежала струйка зелёной крови.

Спок небрежно повёл плечом.

— Нет уж, мистер Спок! — поддразнил Джим. — Вашу рану тоже надо осмотреть. Вдруг там остались осколки снаряда. Вы же не хотите навлечь на себя гнев нашего доброго доктора?

Спок к доводу прислушался и послушно закатил рукав. Джим взял его за руку и потянулся к свету. Грянул новый взрыв, их присыпало землёй.

— Спок, песок попал в рану! Не песок — грунт.

Но Спок удивлённо смотрел на руку.

— Очаровательно, — произнёс он мгновение спустя. — Порез затянулся. Логично предположить, что этот минерал обладает целительными свойствами.

— Чудесно! Давайте засыплем мою ногу, и дело с концом!

— Также существует вероятность, — нахмурился Спок, — что на человеческую кровь он не окажет такого эффекта, а только ускорит процесс заражения.

— Мистер Спок, в нашем положении я предпочёл бы рискнуть.

И Джим бросил на рану горсть крошева, пока его чересчур осторожный (когда дело касалось его, Джима, жизни) старпом не выдвинул очередной логичный контраргумент.

— Капитан?

— Боль утихает. Немного щекотно, я думаю, идёт какой-то процесс.

Кристаллы таяли, едва на них попадала кровь, рана затягивалась на глазах, и уже несколько минут спустя Джим согнул ногу в колене и подтянул к груди.

— Фантастика! Мистер Спок, обязательно возьмите образец на изучение. Чёрт, как бы связаться с Питерсом?

Джим сдёрнул с пояса коммуникатор и принялся переключать частоты:

— Питерс, приём! Группа высадки, приём! Кто-нибудь меня слышит? Группа высадки, приём!

— На связи... — прошипел коммуникатор голосом Скотти. — «Энтерпрайз»... ...ну Кирку! Приём!

— Скотти! Погоди-ка, смещусь на открытое пространство. — Джим опёрся о колени Спока, высунулся из окопа и снова заговорил: — Скотти, ты даже не представляешь, как я рад тебя слышать! Неужели магнитный шторм стихает?

— Шторм бушует, капитан, а вот мне удалось проделать в нём дырочку. Её, конечно, недостаточно, чтобы вас вытащить, но это уже начало.

— Скотти, а нельзя ли расширить... дырочку? Или хотя бы связаться с биологами и передать им, что раны нужно засыпать песком?

— Если вы настаиваете, капитан, — неуверенно отозвался Скотти.

И тут же раздался сердитый голос доктора Маккоя:

— Ты с ума сошёл, Джим?! Засыпать раны песком — это билет на тот свет. Я как главный корабельный врач запрещаю!

— Боунс, всё в порядке! Это особый песок. Даже не песок, а уникальный образец инопланетного грунта, как окрестил его мистер Спок. Он обладает целительными свойствами.

— Вы его на себе опробовали, да? — Маккой тяжело вздохнул. — Вы безнадёжны. Я устрою вам контрольное обследование с полным перечнем анализов и скринингов!

— Ладно, Боунс, — Джим усмехнулся и весело посмотрел на Спока; тот пожал плечами и возвёл глаза к бледному мутному небу. — Как вернёмся, поступим в твоё полное распоряжение. Скотти, свяжись с биологами!

— Есть капитан! Отбой связи.

— Знаешь, Спок, теперь, когда опасности для жизни нет, не считая обстрела, конечно, я задумался: почему и наши сканеры не засекли войска? Мы выбирали пустынное место, удалённое от поселений. Неужели...

— Они целились по нам? — Спок поджал губы. — Такую вероятность нельзя исключать. Некоторые расы, не достигшие порога варп-технологий, враждебно настроены к любым формам инопланетной жизни. Но это не объясняет, почему здесь исковеркан ландшафт.

— Разве только такая же судьба постигла других инопланетных путешественников.

— Возможно.

— Тогда почему они не сбили нас на орбите? Не обладают таким оружием? Дали нам шанс уйти с миром?

— Капитан, важность Первой директивы часто преуменьшают, а ведь изначально она разрабатывалась в равной степени для того, чтобы снизить вмешательство в развитие других цивилизаций — и защитить офицеров-исследователей.

— Рано или поздно обстрел прекратится и они придут посмотреть, не осталось ли выживших, — Джим внимательно посмотрел Споку в глаза.

— Рано или поздно мистер Скотт откалибрует луч транспортатора до нужных значений, — уверенно ответил тот. — Джим... Всё будет хорошо.

Джим расплылся в улыбке.

— Это предположение?

— Нелогичное и не подтверждённое фактами. Вы, люди, называете его надеждой.

Спок скрестил руки на груди и поднял бровь. Джим привалился к его плечу.

— Спасибо, Спок.

— ...райз" капитану Кирку! При...ём!

— Говори, Скотти.

— К вам направляется какой-то воздушный транспорт. Прибудет через... 7 минут. Поле пропало. Я могу вас поднять прямо сейчас.

— Поднимай группу. Мы с мистером Споком встретим гостей.

— Есть, капитан.

— И Скотти, наведи на нас луч.

— Так точно.

— Отбой. Мистер Спок, прошу вас, — Джим галантно позволил Споку первому выбраться из окопа, поднялся следом и настроил фазер на поражение.

Несколько минут спустя они услышали шум двигателей, в небе показался шаттл. Спок тут же навёл на него трикодер.

— Антигравитационная подушка, двигатель внутреннего сгорания, тип сырья не определён. Семь биологических сигналов.

— Спок, приготовься.

Шаттл замер в трёхстах метрах и медленно опустился на землю. Дверь отъехала в сторону, и к ним навстречу ринулись гуманоиды в серых униформах. Они отчаянно кричали и размахивали руками.

Джим напряжённо рассматривал пришельцев. У каждого было по две пары рук и по короткому хоботу вместо носа. Ростом они были с человека, головы покрывала редкая серая шерсть, кожа их была землисто-бледной. Через плечо у них были переброшены сумки с серыми нашивками. Что-то в их облике было знакомое, неопасное.

— Капитан, опустите фазер, — вдруг проговорил Спок.

Джим замер, решаясь, опустил руку и убрал фазер на пояс. Гуманоиды подбежали к ним и принялись осматривать и ощупывать, при этом не переставая беспокойно лопотать.

— Они врачи.

— Да, Джим.

— За нами выслали бригаду скорой помощи!

— Именно так, чужестранец. — Универсальный переводчик наконец выработал алгоритм и распознал новый язык. — Явных повреждений я не определил.

— У другого тоже, — доложил доктор, который осматривал Спока.

— Ну и напугали вы нас! — затараторил первый. — Как вас угораздило забраться в поле? Мы доставим вас в комнату отдыха при госпитале, накормим, дадим одежду и обо всём расспросим. Вы согласны?

— Если только вы позволите нам связаться с нашим кораблём.

Джим потянулся за коммуникатором. Инопланетянин закивал.

— Скотти...

— Удивительная история! — Доктор Маккой, на правах специалиста по земной и вулканской физиологии прорвавшийся в госпиталь, расхаживал по просторной палате. — Нелепая, но удивительная.

— Пример неверной эмоциональной трактовки событий, доктор, — отозвался из своей кровати Спок.

— Чистая случайность, Боунс, — подтвердил Джим и отправил в рот витаминизированную сладость. — В следующий раз не станем высаживаться на открытой местности, лучше где-нибудь в лесу.

— Ага, там, где разводят целебных инопланетных крокодилов, которые по чистой случайности примут вас за добавку к ужину!

— Доктор, логичнее предположить, что крокодилы примут нас за деликатес.

Маккой закатил глаза.

— Джим, он, кажется, научился шутить.

— А по-моему, Боунс, Спок совершенно, по-вулкански серьёзен, — Джим покосился на Спока: тот улыбался. Глазами. — В любом случае, крокодилы там или нет, а всё будет хорошо. Скотти нас вытащит, ты заштопаешь. А научный отдел обогатится сведениями о новооткрытой планете.

— Мне бы твою уверенность, Джим, — проворчал Маккой и устроился на гостевом диване, на котором могли комфортно расположиться пять человек. — Как ты думаешь, позволят гуулуги нам взять с собой немного этих волшебных кристаллов?

— Кто знает. Проект пока на стадии тестирования.

— Я попрошу у них разрешение провести собственное исследование. И результаты пришлю сначала им, а уже потом опубликую!

— Доктор, попросите у них немного кристаллов для меня, — подал голос Спок. — Для научных исследований в области химии и физики.

Маккой снова принялся ворчать, а Джим прикрыл глаза. Удивительная история, и вправду. Гуулуги вовсе не вели войну, они тестировали универсальное лекарство от внешних и внутренних механических повреждений. Лекарство, из которого состояла их планета. Целебными свойствами обладало только кристальное крошево определённой зернистости, оно вступало в реакцию с клетками тканей и форсировало регенерационные процессы. Минерал же обладал удивительной структурой: добиться необходимой зернистости в лабораторных условиях гуулуги не могли, зато в местах падений шаттлов крошева было в достатке. Тогда они устроили полевые испытания: выделили участок открытой территории и запустили в него снарядом, начинённым мелкими металлическими деталями. Опытным путём выяснили оптимальный размер снаряда, скорость при падении, размер и форму деталей. И накрыли поле высокочастотным электромагнитным экраном, который удерживал осколки и шрапнель в рамках полигона. Испытания вышли на завершающий этап, но тут сенсоры засекли присутствие в поле биологических существ. Ох и перепугались гуулуги — раса высокоразвитая и мирная. Остановили процесс, выслали бригаду экстренной помощи и обзавелись первыми инопланетными друзьями. Первая директива Первой директивой, а контакт налажен, ещё и образец крошева, если хорошо попросить, дадут. А нет — так геологи успели собрать немного. Спок связался с ними при первой же возможности и доложил, что отдел с головой ушёл в изучение образцов.

Джим взглянул на Спока, тот хмурился в ответ на язвительные комментарии доктора о том, что отдельным офицерам Звёздного флота стоит карманы набить целебным крошевом, и сонно улыбнулся. Не экипаж — мечта!


End file.
